


The Other F Word

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, seriously this is like 80 percent making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: They can't keep their hands off each other after getting engaged. That's it, that's the fic :)





	The Other F Word

They were finally opening the store again today, after taking a long weekend to recuperate from the play and the proposal and all the crazy stuff in between. But maybe they shouldn’t have, because they still can’t focus on getting anything done.

They’d barely been open two hours and had already taken three breaks for make out sessions and one dalliance in the back room, which has to be a record, at least since they’ve had the luxury of privacy elsewhere. But it’s hardly surprising, Patrick still feels drunk off the success of the proposal, because that’s what it was, no matter how they’d gotten there or how the day went, at the time he’d been upset his plans hadn’t been perfect, but now all that matters is the response he’d gotten (he said yes!).

He can’t even remember how this one started; he _had_ been trying to set up the delivery of hand cream from the new vendor, and now he was sitting on the display table, bottles knocked over and his legs wrapped around David’s waist as he kissed him thoroughly.

He can’t honestly say he minds. He gets lost in the moment enough to briefly roll his hips up, which prompts David to pull away.

“Didn’t, um, didn’t _you_ say we needed to get up to less…’shenanigans’…in the store?” David asks, air quoting.

“Did I say that?” Patrick leans back on his hands, letting out a put-upon sigh. “I’ve been wrong before.” He leans in to kiss him again but David shrinks away reluctantly.

“Mmmkay, it’s just you sounded pretty sure.”

Patrick squints. “Are you trying to get _me_ to get _you_ to stop?”

“God no. I’m just saying if you plan on one of us being the responsible one, don’t count on it being _me_.” He puts his hands on Patrick’s chest, letting himself get drawn back in for another long kiss.

“I can’t help it if my fiancé’s irresistible,” Patrick says in a low voice as he moves to kiss along his throat.

David whines. “ _Stop_ , you know the F word gets me going.”

Patrick pulls away from mouthing at his pulse point to mutter a confused, and eloquent, “Huh?”

“You know,” David answers, rolling his eyes and biting back a smile. He turns his head to press his lips to Patrick’s ear and whispers, “ _Fiancé._ ”

Patrick shivers, a grin lighting up his face, eyes half-lidded in a blissful daze. “Ah. Yes. I noticed.”

David hums into a sweet, brief peck of the lips. “Hm, picked up on that one, have you?”

“Uh-huh.” Patrick drags his hands slowly, deliberately down David’s sides. “And you better believe I’m going to take _full_ advantage of that fact before it’s time to start calling you my husband.”

David’s eyes widen and his hands tighten reflexively in the back of Patrick’s shirt. “Well, at this rate you’re going to give me several heart attacks before we make it down the aisle, so…”

The bell above the door rings as a customer walks in, so Patrick just gives him a wink before hopping down off the table and turning to fix the display.

David just leans back and watches him, arms folded across his chest. He hates how he can look so unaffected, though of course he knows better by now. He can see the tension in the way Patrick’s shoulders are drawn up, recognizes the slight flush on the back of his neck, knows busying himself with the bottles is to give himself something to do with his hands, which are otherwise itching to reach back out and touch him. David bites his lip, and plots what he’s going to do when he finally get _his fiancé_ home alone tonight.


End file.
